The Sin Repayer
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: The BAU goes after a Unsub who is killing people because of their sins, and on top of all that Morgan and Garcia are at odds due to a fight they had. We'll all just be screaming 'Will ya man up already and apologise'
1. Chapter 1

_**iI'm trying something new here, so bare with me. As always, thanks for reading, and**_** enjoy! I want to dedicate this fanfic to Kirarakitty08, because inspired me to write this after something she sent me in a conversation we're having :)**

**_The Sin Repayer_**

_''Bitterness is like cancer, it eats upon the host but anger is like fire, it burns it all clean.''_

_Maya Angelou_

It was a dark cold night as the man in the mask sat in wait, hidden in the bushes. The man was crouched down, waiting for his pray. While awaiting for his kill, he takes out his choice of weapon; a knife with a six inch blade. Carefully, he checks the sharpness of the blade once more. Just as the masked man put the weapon away, his soon to be victim comes into view. A blonde with red highlights saunters along the stone path- alone. The man evily grinned. As the woman walked right by the bush, she was oblivious to her doom which was right behind it. Right after she had passed it, the man had slowly gotten up from his hiding spot and began to slowly and quietly creep behind her. When he got the chance, he quickly latched his hand onto her mouth so he could muffle her screams. Her mind went into a panicked state as she began fighting him, but to no avail. The man easily dragged her behind a tree to do what he came to do.

(Garcia's POV)

As the elevator takes me up to the 6th floor, I think about what happened the night before. I had gotten into a huge fight with Derek Morgan -so huge I nearly hit him over the head with a frying pan- Basically it started when I got into a fight with my ex Kevin. Morgan asked what's wrong, I said nothing. Then that one started when he said and I quote 'I have every fucking right to know.', and you guys can figure out the rest right? Nothing else happened after that. All I can say is that work shall be interesting.

I walk down the hall towards my office, with my heels clicking against the floor. Before I even came close to my office I get intercepted by JJ, who has a professional look on her face.''Conference room in 5, we've got a case.'' She manages to give me a smile before heading towards the Conference room. Shaking my head, I follow in her steps. When I enter the room, everyone else is already there. Without looking at the team, I take the empty seat next to Emily, and set my stuff on the table. I happen to look up and see Morgan staring at me slightly. Avoiding his look, I turn my attention towards JJ, who now stands up and clears her throat.

''36 year old Amanda Stein was found in a park off main street chicago with her throat slashed and two stab wounds to the heart.''

''Well, Main street in chicago isn't exactly the safest street.'' Morgan points out.

''What strikes me as odd as that the cut to the throat was even, meaning the unsub only cut her throat once. They hit the major arteries, so she had died instantly. Why stab her in the heart if she's already dead?'' Reid wonders out loud.

''Overkill, or maybe it's just the fact he's experiancing bloodlust?'' Emily asks.

''It's more complicated than that, not only did the unsub stab her heart, he also didn't bother hiding or cleaning the body up. There's tons of places you can a body in a park, that shows that he had felt no remorse.'' Rossi tells everyone while looking at the pictures taken of her body.

''All that matters at the moment is the Chicago police want us there tonight, wheel's up in 30 and Garcia?'' Hotch get's my attention.

''Yes?''

''Your coming with us.'' What did he say?

''Sir that I don't want to but...''

''Don't argue with me Garcia, your going. Everyone's dismissed.'' Everyone slowly clears the table the only ones being left are me and Morgan. As he begins to open his mouth, I walk out of the room and towards my office to get my bag.

-On the Plane-

I'm sitting towards the back of the plane with my laptop infront of me, ready for whatever the team needs me to look up.

''Other than the obvious, did they find anything else unusual?'' Rossi indirectly asks me.

''Nothing really, except the fact that they found amanda's lips were really warm.''

''How the hell are her lips warm? It's January and in the middle of Chicago!'' Morgam exclaims.

''Garcia, what can you get on the victim?'' Hotch asks me in a business like voice that he always has. With a few clicks on my keyboard, I've got everything on Amanda.

''Amanda, single mother of three. Working two jobs to put herself through nightschool, squeaky clean record.''

''What would our unsub with the victim, she's working to support herself and her three kids?''

''Won't know until we get a new victim now will we?'' Emily throws out there, which makes everyone stay silent. I feel the plane dip down into it's decent as it prepares to land, 20 minutes later the plan lands. Everyone get's off the plane rather quickly, while I am still on the plane getting my stuff.

''You know you can't ignore me forever sweetheart.'' I turn around to find Morgan standing rather naturally by the entrance of the plane.

''I know, I'll stop ignoring you when you apologise.'' With my things in tow, I walk past Morgan and off the plane.

''Apologise for something that wasn't my fault?'' He counters. Going back to ignoring him, I pack my stuff into the SUV I'm riding in, which also includes JJ and Emily in record time, then climb into the car, and we drive off towards the Chicago Police Department.

-Run Down Motel-

The man stumbles into the ratty bathroom, covered in blood. Quickly stripping off his blood soajed shirt, he grabs a towel to clean himself off slightly. As he began to dry himself off, he wondered if what he did to her was wrong, but he quickly dismissed the thought. He knew that he was giving her revenge for the sins she had done.

**As always, I have to ask did ya like it? What was your favorite part? As I said before, I'm trying something new here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say thanks to all of you for reading my new fic, I honestly didn't think it would do that well but apparently I shouldn't count my chickens before they hatch! I wanted to thank one reviewer, who was a guest but used the name Criminal Minds (genius by the way!) they had said I should send it to cbs because it would make a great episode, and that they loved it! I truly want to thank them for thinking it was that good, hey maybe I should send it in can't hurt right? But anyway, thanks for giving this a chance :)**

**The Sin Repayer**

_"You can't crush ideas by suppressing them. You can only crush them by ignoring them."_

_Vachel Lindsay_

(Garcia's POV)

The SUV pulls up in front of the Chicago police department, and to our surprise Reid, Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan got here before us, and we left way before them! wait I know why, Morgan grew up in Chicago for Christ sakes, he knows this city like the back of his hand. Getting out of the car, Emily, JJ, and I walk into the Chicago Police department. Before we walk any further, we are greeted by two middle-aged cops. Once slightly overweight with thinning hair and a gold band around his ring finger, the other with steel colored eyes and thick brown hair. The one with the steel colored eyes smiles at all of us.

"You must be the rest of the BAU, I'm Detective Mitchell Stevens and this is my partner Detective Dave Sanders." JJ steps up to talk to the detective.

"Thank you for having us. I'm the communication liaison Jennifer Jareau, this is Special agent Emily Prentiss and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia." After JJ introduces us to the men, they both smile at us.

"We're glad you could make it, hopefully you can help us catch this sick jerk off who did that to Mrs. Stein."

"If anyone can help you, It'd be these guys." I let out, causing the detectives to let out a laugh.

"Now, Garcia if I may, let me show you to where our techs are set up." Detective Stevens offers.

"That'd be wonderful, thank you." After saying my goodbyes to JJ and Emily for now, I follow Detective Stevens to a room with several computer screens and no body else in the room at the time, perfect. After Stevens left me to do my business, I get to work setting up the various equipment I need. After setting up what I need for 20 continuous minutes, I'm set to go. And not a minute too soon because the minute I get a chance to sit down, the phone rings. Being chipper as always when I answer the phone.

"Garcia on the line. What can I get for my Agents?" I smiled, cracking my fingers as I prepare myself for some work.

"Pen, we've got some info we need you to look up mighty quick so work that magic of yours that you posses." Emily asks.

"You know I'm always fast, whatcha need?"

"We need you to look up the father of Amanda's three kids. Morgan's convinced the father has something to do with the murder." Being as fast I usually am, get the information pretty quickly.

"Well look's like Morgan's wrong again. The father died in a car crash 3 years ago." The line goes silent after that, And I don't think it's because of the car crash news.

"Garcia, your on speaker phone. You know Morgan heard you right?" Emily asks to make sure.

"Of course I do, why else would I say it. Do you guy need anything else?"

"Uhh no we don't, thanks as always P."

"No problem." I hang up on that phone call pretty quick. That I got to say was the most awkward ending to a phone call ever. Getting back to business, I busy myself by looking up Amanda Stein again, even though I've already done it several times.

-A park in Chicago-

The rush the man had felt when he killed the first women was already gone, so he had to strike again. This time, he couldn't wait. He sat in the middle of a park on a bench, waiting for the perfect new victim. Within the woman came into view. She was a red-head with emerald-green eyes, his perfect candidate. This one he couldn't just jump on like the last time, it was the middle of the day so he had to play this one-off smoothly. Quickly, he straightens his jacket and gets the woman's attention before she get's too far away.

"Excuse me? Would you happen to know how to get to Franklin street from here?" The man asks. The woman turns around and gives him a sweet smile.

"Yes I do." She steps closer to the man, to the point of where she is invading his personal bubble without knowing it. As the woman is explaining to the man on how to do it, the Man decides this is the perfect time to strike. Carefully, he takes the same knife that he used last night except it was clean out of his pocket. He sticks the blade against the woman's stomach, careful to not penetrate the skin, yet.

"You scream or make any other noise, I'll kill you in front of all these people, got it missy?" The women looked up at the man in fear. Unlike the woman last night, she knew better than to fight or scream. She just shook her head. The man smiled as he roughly took ahold of the woman's elbow. He lent over to whisper in her ear as he nearly dragged her along the park path.

"You and me are going to have a good old' time." The woman didn't put up a fight as she knew it was her turn as he pulled her into an abandoned shed on the park property. This would be the last person this woman saw, her killer.

**So, are you guys still in love with it? Is the mystery still hooking ya on the line? Well I hope it is, and since I won't be online tomorrow to say this, Happy Thanksgiving everyone :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thanks for the reviews and the readers giving me a chance on this. I've gotten a couple of reviews on will they just make up already, and all I can say is, it's going to happen sooner than later** :)

**The Sin Repayer**

_**"The weak can never forgive, forgiveness is an attribute of the strong."**_

_**Mahatma Gandhi**_

(Garcia's POV)

After going through Amanda's file for the 10th time, I finally gave up and closed it realizing I wasn't going to get anything new. As if someone knew I had no work, my phone rings. Sighing, I answer the phone.

"Garcia at your service."

"Penelope, there's been a new victim. The body was discovered a few hours ago when someone's dog got loose and came upon the bodies. Morgan's going to be over shortly to give you the details on the victim." JJ tells me rather quickly before hanging up. Well that's great, I get to work with someone who now I currently am not to happy at, but what am I going to do about? Nothing.

JJ was right, within a few minutes Morgan arrives with a file in hand and a slight smile on his face. He comes into the room and sits down directly beside me.

"Get ready Garcia, cause I've got the victim Hotch wants you to look up. 26-year-old Veronica Angle, born and raised in Detroit. Now just work that magic of yours." Before he was even finished speaking, I already had everything on Veronica Angle that I could.

"Unlike our first Victim Amanda, Veronica wasn't exactly the role model she was. Veronica has a record a mile long, mostly consisting of prostitution arrests and shoplifting offenses. Never married, and is a mother but her child was put into the foster system when she had gotten arrested for the 4th time for prostitution and that was 5 years ago. No family members alive, most of them are dead or have disowned her. Last check mark of where she was a cheap motel room was paid for in credit 2 days go."

"As always, you did fantastic. That's why your my best friend." He kisses the top of my head, which makes me stiffen and of course that get's a reaction out of him.

"Come on baby girl, just forgive me already. You know what I said was out of anger, and I didn't mean it. Hell, I shouldn't have said it in the first place. What I said about I have the right to know, was true. Your my best friend, I need to know what's going on with you so I can know what's going on with you. Come on, you have to give me another chance." There's a silence after Morgan's done speaking. Finally breaking the silence, I sigh.

"I'll think about it ok?" I turn around to see a bigger smile break out on his face.

"Hey, saying you'll think about it is better than how our situation was a day ago, of course that's ok." He kisses the top of my head again before walking back out of the room. Guess I got some things to think about than huh?

-Streets Of Chicago-

It was less than 3 hours ago when The man had killed the woman in the park, and boy did he still feel the rush. He was a pure adrenaline rush out of killing women, and he knew this, that's why he continued to do. Plus side to it was he was a lonely nobody in Chicago, so in his mind he though it would be very hard to catch him. Well, at least that's what he thought until just after he killed the 2nd woman when he found out that a FBI team from Virginia had come in. Of course that didn't stop him from wanting to kill again, but it did scare him slightly.

Putting these fears aside, the man walked down the streets in Chicago that weren't exactly your normal neighborhood streets. With his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head down, he navigated himself through the streets. He stopped as he came upon a run down apartment building that was known to have a few drug dealers living in there, but that's not why he was here. He was here to strictly visit a friend.

As he came upon the door, he raised his now blooded knuckles from the murder that hadn't been washed yet and knocked on the door quite loudly. After his knuckles left the door, it was flung open to show a decent sized man with a crew cut.

"Hey Austin, what's been going on with you lately? Haven't heard from you in a while." Austin's friend asked him as he ushered Austin inside the dirty, low cared for home.

"I've been taking care of a few things. Listen man, I need a favor of you, it's important." Austin asked his friend as the friend led him deeper into the nasty apartment.

"Sure man, anything for you. What is it that you need?" His friend asks him as he sits Austin down at a table that's barely standing on its own.

"Dude, I need some help with this girl I need to take care of."

**Ok, so you found out the UNSUB's name is Austin, but nothing else really. And Garcia said she'll think about forgiving Morgan, I tried to give my fans what they wanted without totally accepting the apology just yet. As a friend of mine Kirarakitty08 once said, he needs to suffer just a little bit! Well, he's going to be suffering a bit!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fourth chapter is here! I am trying to keep the suspense factor up there, so in your guy's eyes, how am I doing so far? Anyhow, here it is and hope you enjoy**

**The Sin Repayer**

_"A belligerent state permits itself every such misdeed, every such act of violence, as would disgrace the individual."_

_Sigmund Freud._

_-_Still in the run down Chicago Apartment-

Austin's friend gave him the weird look. Of course he would, Austin had just asked a very cryptic question for which he had no idea what he had asked. Austin's friend sat across from him at the table.

"Austin, man what are you talking about here?" He asked Austin as he stretched his legs under the table.

"There's this girl that I want your help with."

"You mean, you want my help to get a girl?" His friend asked Austin. Austin nodded his head. Even thought this is what he made his friend think, there was a total different purpose for his friend helping him. His friend thought he was going to help him snag a girl, that's what he was going to do but in different means. Ohh he was going to help him get a girl, for his next victim.

"Austin, your finally wising up! Tell me, what's this girl like? Her personality, looks?" The friend asked. And of course Austin began telling him about this girl, who in his eyes would surely be the best victim he has yet.

(Garcia's POV)

I had just finished sending the last of the information about our second victim Veronica to the team when there's a knock on the door. I turn around in my chair to find Reid standing their awkwardly.

"Hey, Whatcha doing here?" I ask Reid, who adjusts his stance at the door.

"Hey Garcia. Hotch wants you present when the team goes over the info on the second victim."

"Sure thing." Quickly, I grab a pen and pad of paper then follow Reid to where the team is located. After entering the room where their at, I take the empty next to Morgan and focus my attention to Rossi and Hotch, who are towards the front of the table we're sitting at. Morgan lightly lays his hand on my knee, and he does the same as me. Once Hotch notices he has everyone's attention begins.

"So now we have a second victim as you know, Veronica Angle. Everything about the second victim matches the first victim, throat was slashed, stabbed in the heart twice, and lips were unnaturally warm."

"Well this time he took the time to hide the body in the shed where we found her." Emily says as she picks up one of the photos of the second victim.

"Actually, he didn't hide the body there. If you look at how much blood in there, my best guess is that she was killed here, but my question is why kill the second victim in a closed environment unlike the first one, where she was killed out in the open where anybody could have seen?" Reid asks.

"Maybe the unsub is starting to get uneasy or embarrassed when he's killing these women." Morgan points out while keeping his hand firm on my knee.

"That would explain why maybe the cut to the throat was a little shaky this time around. Garcia, have they found anything with the lips that would explain why they're so warm?" Rossi asks me. wasn't ready for that.

"Well the ME found that her lips were only warm in the middle in a horizontal line."

"As if something was laid on her lips, but what was laid on their and why?" Morgan asks.

"The only person that knows that at this point is the unsub, and we better find that out quick before he strikes again. Prentiss Reid you two go to the Crime Scene for the second Victim, see if you can get anything else, Morgan talk to every Cop/Detective in this police department, see if they have seen any suspicious activity lately, and JJ see if the unsub or anybody has contacted the newspapers about the murders or with info on the murders. Garcia, cross check your list with people who had been contact with Amanda and Veronica, see if their's any people after that if so, I want everything on those people we can get. And if necessary, we can let a few rules slide. Everybody let's get started." Hotch dismissed everyone, and they head to their places or go to where they need to be.

I get up from my chair, causing Morgan to move his hand from my knee, but before I can get to far he get's my attention.

"Have you thought about it yet?" He asks.

"I'm sorry, but no I've been busy beyond belief lately."

"Is the tech beauty finally getting overwhelmed, this is something new and un heard of." A smile cracks up on his lips.

"Now I didn't say that. You try to do my job for one day, you couldn't do it."

"Of course I couldn't, no one can replace you your one of a kind." Smiling, I turn my attention away from Morgan.

"I'm going to get going, seeing that I have a job, just like you should be doing now Morgan." I walk down the hall hearing him laugh half way down the hall.

**So, I bet most of you are wondering whose he planning for his next victim? Well, you're going to find that out later. As for Morgan and Garcia, the flirting begins!**


	5. Chapter 5

**We're back! As always, I love everyone who has read this fanfic or reviewed, followed, or favorite. I hope you guys like the new style of fanfic!**

**The Sin Repayer**

_"We can't solve problems by using the same kind of thinking we used when we created them."_

_Albert Einstein_

(Garcia's POV)

When I cross checked the lists Hotch told me to cross check, I came up with nothing which was unusually weird seeing that I always come up with results, but I guess it's a first time for everything. I started looking at the first victim's Amanda's last expenses to see if anything matched up with Veronica, and something did. Just like Veronica, Amanda checked into the cheap motel two days before her death. I think I would call that a score, wouldn't you? Excited with the information I have, I call Rossi, which he picks up almost immediately.

"Garcia, what do you have for us?" Rossi asks, a slightly tired tone clear in his voice.

"When I cross checked the lists Hotch told me to, I got nothing. But when I looked at Veronica's and Amanda's expense's before they died, I realize they both checked into the same motel two days before her death."

"That's great. Hotch will be glad to have the information. Seeing that you have nothing much you can do, I want you to get some rest. You've done enough for us for now, we'll call you if we need you and Garcia?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Hotch said it's an order." Rossi hangs up before I can give any objection. Of course, they pull the boss card what the hell? Sighing, I shut down the computers and gather all my stuff together and of course, Morgan comes in.

"Heard Hotch ordered you to get some rest." Morgan chuckles lightly as he walks up to me.

"How the hell does news travel that fast? I swear it's like middle school girls spreading around a rumor!" I exclaim as I finish getting my stuff together.

"I was in the room when he said it, that's how I know that. I'll drive you to the hotel because this is Chicago, and believe me I know what can happen here so I don't care what you say it will happen whether you like it or not."

" I never said I didn't like it or said I was going to argue." Without another word, Morgan grabs everything out of my hand.

"Have I finally gotten through to your think skull t not argue with me?" He asks as we walk out of the room we were in.

"Don't get ahead of yourself here." Without another word, we walk down to the car park where the SUV have been parked. As Morgan has his sights set on the car, my eyes were wandering. As they wandered, my eyes get sucked onto the sight of a person hiding in the shadows by the SUV Morgan and I are walking towards. I lock eyes with this person and even though I can't see much of them, I notice the five o' clock shadow he has and his piercing Blue eyes, but the hood he has on over his head covers the rest of his face. Before I can try to get a better look of him, The man quietly walks out of the shadows and away from the SUV. Ok, who the fuck was that? And how did Morgan not see him?

As I'm looking at where the man use to be, Morgan finally looks back at me and sees the look on my face.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asks. Well, if I told him he'd either A, not believe me or B go all protective Morgan and scout the entire park garage and watch me for the next week, and it probably was nothing.

"Ohh it's nothing, just thinking about the case." He looks at me before kissing the side of my head and then he continues walking towards the SUV.

"Stop thinking about the case baby girl!" If he only knew I wasn't thinking about the case.

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. Tried to make up with it in suspense, did it work?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Man did I miss you guys and writing for you :) I've been sick for a while, but don't worry I'm feeling better! The quote does not relate to the chapter, but this quote is to remember Paul Walker, who has passed away :'(**

**The Sin Repayer**

_''You know all that matters is that the people you love are happy and healthy, everything else is just sprinkles on the sundae.'' Paul Walker_

(Garcia's POV)

After Morgan had originally asked what's up, he didn't ask again. We just drove back silently, Morgan occasionally glancing at me from the corner of his eye but not saying anything. He pulls up in front of the hotel but before I have the chance to get out, he grabs my arm to stop.

''Everything all right Garcia? You've been... off ever since we left the station?'' He asks quietly.

''I'm fine, as I said before it's the case.''

''I think you're lying to me sweetheart.'' Morgan responds.

''I have no reason to, I'll see you later today.'' I go to kiss his cheek, but he turns his head at the last-minute, and well... I ended up kissing him. He was just as shocked as I was, and I pull away in a short amount of time.

''Good luck with the uh, case.'' Quickly, I get out of the car and head into the elevator the hotel. Once the doors close and I hit the button for the 5th floor, I lean back against the wall. Holy shit, I just kissed Derek Morgan what the hell? Well the kiss won't change things, right?

Anyway the elevator doors open and I walk to my hotel room. Once I get in and close the door behind me, I make my way to the bed and the bedside table where I put my cell phone on the table, and quickly fall asleep as I lay down on the bed.

-Water Fountain in a park-

Austin had just gotten back from watching his newest victim, the curvy blonde who will be the perfect candidate, but as he watched he noticed a man walking along beside her. This man is possibly her boyfriend, but he won't jump to conclusions yet. He did figure out though that if this man who would tower over him if he stood in front of Austin would continue staying by the side of the beautiful candidate, then things would get complicated.

As he hid in the shadows watching her, they locked eyes. It was like her eyes bore right into his soul, she had obviously seen him yet when the man asked her what's wrong, she had said it something to do with a case. Then his brain clicked, this women must be apart of the group that had come from Virginia, because if she was from here he would remember a beautiful face like hers. Would means he only a short amount of time to get ready for when he striked, he could not miss this opportunity of the perfect catch.

(Garcia's POV)

I'm woken up several hours by my phone going off, grumbling I pick up the phone and answer it.

''Hello?'' I say sleepily into the phone.

''Well someone got some sleep.'' I hear Emily snicker slightly.

''What's it you need Prentiss, tell me quick before I fall back asleep.''

''We need you back at the station to help with some contacting of the victims' families and we need you look up some more info.'' Groaning, I stand up out of bed.

''No problem, I needed to get up anyways, I'll be there in a minute.'' Before Emily hangs up I can hear Morgan faintly saying ''Tell her I'm on my way to pick her up.

''You heard what he said right?'' Emily asks.

''Yeah, I heard him.'' Saying our goodbyes, I hang up then internally groan because I don't want Morgan picking me up. Get myself cleaned up in record time, I rush out of my hotel room and out of the hotel, flagging down a cab. Screeching to a halt, the cab stops in front of me. When I get in, I give the address of the police department and the cab quickly takes off to the police department.

-Police Department-

30 minutes later, the cab arrives at the station. After paying the driver, I head into the station. As soon as I step in, JJ runs over to me.

''Ohh thank god your here! Where have you been?'' JJ asks frantically.

''Why what's happened?''

''Well when Morgan arrived at your room to pick you up, you weren't there so he got worried and called us, he's been looking everywhere for you.''

''I took a cab here.'' Shit, probably should have called them telling them I was taking a cub huh?

''Oh, ok then. I bet the team will understand, but Morgan is another story.'' Without another word of that conversation, JJ and I walk towards the rest of the team making small talk along the way. When we see the rest of the team, everyone asks where I've been, and quickly telling them, we get down to work.

A good 10 minutes later, Morgan bursts into the room, making the once silent room noisy.

''I got your call about...'' He stops mid sentence when he looks at me. He points to me, then to outside of the room, indicating that he most likely wants to talk to me. Standing up from my chair, Emily mouths 'good luck before I step outside of the room. I close the door behind me and look at Morgan and boy he doesn't look happy. Before I even have the chance to put some words together, he's already shooting out a sentence.

''What the hell were you thinking Garcia? First taking a cab here, and second not telling us you took a cab, which was incredibly stupid!'' Morgan said, his voice raising slightly.

''So what that I took a cab and didn't call you, I don't need to inform you of every fucking decision I make!''

''Your right, you don't have to but it would have been thoughtful to call instead of having us panick over here! You don't realise what went through my mind when I arrived at the room and saw you weren't there, where was she? Had she been kidnapped, killed? And most important maybe the unsub got ahold of her, I was worried sick and you didn't even bother calling me!'' He sighs as he runs a hand over the back of his neck.''I just worry about you sweetheart, after what happened with Battle, and I didn't see you there I automatically thought the worst. I couldn't handle the thought of possibly loosing you again.'' He reaches out and grabs my arm, pulling me closer to him. He wraps his arms around me, holding me against.

''Don't you ever do that again baby girl, you had me and the rest of team worried here.'' Kissing the top of my head, he let me go.

''About what happened earlier in the car...'' I started to explain, but Morgan interrupted me.

''Don't worry about, I understand. I'll see you later.'' He quickly kisses me before walking off down the hall. How man tricks up his sleeve does he have?

**So, what did you guys think? It was a little sweet Morgan/Garcia fluff chapter. As for the unsub, now you guys should have a pretty good idea of who he is going after next :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm glad you guys are really enjoying my writing :) And with that, on with the story!**

**The Sin Repayer**

_''It's hard to believe that a man is telling the truth when you know you would lie if you were in_ his_ place.'' H.L Mencken_

(Garcia's POV)

After Morgan and I were finished having our 'discussion' if you want to call it that, I went back to where my equipment had been set up, and got down to work again. What I ended up working on was crossing checking any family members or friends of either victim, and see if they overlapped on their lives in any single way, that came up with squat. I was about to give up on that search when I actually came across something. Turns out the first victim Amanda Stein's ex boyfriend Alex Cross, was the step brother of the second victim Veronica Angle, so there's a connection it's a small one but it's one none to less.

Just as I pick up the phone to let the team know what I have, JJ strides into the room.

''Have anything for us?'' She asks, plopping down into the seat next to me.

''I actually do, turns out Amanda's ex boyfriend is Veronica's step brother.'' The silence after I tell her that makes me think of the man I saw in the shadows, I still have the image of his piercing blue eyes in my mind.

''Thanks Pen, you're a great help.'' JJ notices me sort of spacing out, so she calls me on it.

''Everything ok there P? You're in another world here.'' She asks me.

''Yeah I'm fine.'' JJ's face is the overcome with a look of doubt.

''Really? Are you sure?''

''Yeah I'm sure.''

''Garcia, don't make me get Morgan.'' JJ warns. That's the last person I want to hear about this.

''Fine, I give.''

''What's going on?'' She asks again.

''Well when Morgan was taking me home earlier today, we were walking to the SUV and in the shadows by The car I saw this guy, there was a hood over his face But I remember his shockingly blue eyes, and the five o clock shadow. That's all I've been able to think of since then.'' JJ looks at me afterwards, then her face softens.

''Garcia, don't worry I'm sure it was just some hoodlum, I mean this is the south side of chicago. I promise I won't tell anyone else though.''

''Thanks JJ, means a hell of a lot.'' JJ now stands up from the chair and walks back towards the entrance of the room.

''No Problem, now I better get this information to the team.'' She gives me a smile before walking back out of the room. Seconds later though, in Comes detective Dave Sanders one of the detectives that greeted Emily, JJ, and I. He doesn't fully step into the room, but he stops in the doorway of the room.

''Hey there, everything working out ok?'' Detective Sanders asks.

''Yeah everything good.'' He was about to respond when the phone rings. Holding up a hand to tell him to give me a minute, I answered the phone.

''Hello?''

''Hey baby girl we need your wonderful skills to look up the address of the step brother of Veronica.'' Morgan answers, and within seconds I have their answer.

''Last confirmed address was 836 Main street.''

''Where would we be without you sweetheart?''

''Definetly not here.'' I look back to where Detective Sanders was, but he isn't there anymore.

''Exactlt, I'll call you back later, bye crazy.'' He says before hanging up the phone. Guess Detective Sanders left. Well, I've got some time to kill, better get to work.

An hour or so later, my little searches that I was running are done, and I'm basically waiting on the team when Emily walks.

''Hey, the team's been back with Cross for awhile now. Hotch wants you with us at the moment.'' Making no arguments, I get up from my chair and follow Emily to where the team is, which is some sort of conference room. Taking the empty seat next to Morgan, Hotch begins.

''Ok, we brought Alex Cross the stepbrother in, and we tried to question him.''

''But, he won't talk to us unless there's one condition.'' Rossi finishes for Hotch. Everyone including me get's a confused look on their face.

''Condition? What are we talking about here?'' Morgan asks. Rossi just gives him a look, and for some instantly get's it.

''Wait, you don't mean...'' Morgan starts, but Hotch interrupts.

''Yes Morgan, that's what he wants.'' Everyone else beside Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan still has confused look.

''Wait what's the condition?'' Emily asks. Rossi spares no time telling what the condition is.

''Cross will only talk to us if,'' Rossi pauses and looks at me. ''if we send Garcia in.''

My mouth just drops.

**So, Alex wants to talk to Garcia, wonder what could happen :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I left you guys when Rossi had let everyone know that the stepbrother Alex wants to talk with Garcia. Just to be clear he isn't the unsub, the unsub's name is Austin and he might be featured in this chapter, I have no clue. Anyways, enjoy!**

**The Sin Repayer**

_''A little sincerity is a dangerous thing, and a great deal of it is absolutely fatal.'' Oscar Wilde_

(Garcia's POV)

What did Rossi just say? He wants to talk to me?! Ohh that doesn't freak me out in the slightest!

Everyone now at the table is sitting there open-mouthed and either looking at me or Rossi.

''Rossi, isn't that I don't know, extremely dangerous?'' Emily points out.

''Yes Prentiss it is, but we don't have any other choice now do we? Cross could have some information important to this investigation, and this is the way we can get it.'' Rossi continues looking at me, as if he wants me to back him up.

''Guys everyone get's this is dangerous, even I do but would you rather not talk to him and then later on find out that he had something related to this case?'' I ask, and everyone stays quiet for a minute.

JJ sighs. ''She's right, this is our only opportunity.''

''Then I guess it's settled, Garcia's going in there. JJ would you show Garcia to the holding room where we have Cross, and please give her some pointers on what she needs to do.'' Hotch asks JJ. She silently nods as me and her both get up our chairs. I leave the room just as I see Morgan's shocked/worried look on his face.

As me and JJ are walking to the holding room, she begins speaking to me.

''Don't worry P, you're going to be fine. All you have to do is listen to whatever he has to say, and ask questions.'' I pause right outside the door to enter the holding room.

''If you want me to, I can get Morgan to watch you through the window, and you and I both know he'd be more than happy to do so.'' JJ saying that brings a slight smile to my face.

''I'll go get him then, remember you'll be fine.'' JJ gives me a thumbs up before returning the way we had come. Taking a deep breath, I open the door to the holding room and step in, closing the door behind me.

I take a look at Alex Cross, who despite the place oe position he's in is extremely calm. Even though Alex was only Veronica's stepbrother, he's literally a spitting image of her.

As I take a seat across from him, he gives me a look over before starting to speak.

''So you must be Garcia?''

''The one and only.'' He smiles slightly before continuing.

''Then let's cut the bullshit, I only wanted to talk to you to tell you some news.''

''The news being?'' I ask.

''Look, all I can say is you're in danger. Your life is in danger.'' I hear a door open to fins JJ on the other side, signalling me that I'm done. As I get up from the chair and look back at Cross, he mouths the words 'Watch your back.' And that's the last I saw of Cross before JJ shut the door behind us.

Not to my surprise, Morgan was waiting for us. I take it he heard everything. JJ just walks off, leaving us by ourselves. I look over at Morgan briefly.

''So, how much did you hear?'' I ask, justing wanting to make sure on how much he heard.

''I just come by when he said your life's in danger.'' He responds, then looks back at me. He moves right next to me as he speaks again.

''If what Cross said is true, that your life is in danger I will make sure nothing ever happens to you, I will make sure your life is never endangered in any way. I won't let it happen to you.'' Morgan turns me so I'm looking at him.

''I...'' He starts, but can't seem to finish. ''I...'' He takes a deep breath before trying for the third time.

''Sweetheart, I love you too much to let anything like that happen to you.'' He whispers while just looking at me. After a minute or so, he steps away from me slightly.

''I guess I better get back with the team, I'll make sure I see you later.'' He kisses my cheek quickly before heading off in the same direction JJ did, but not even a minute later did he return.

''Forget something?'' I ask him.

''Yeah I did.'' He steps alit closer to me, to the point of where there's a few inches of space between us.

''I'm just going to come out and say it. I love you Penelope, and I don't care what you or anybody says, nothing's going to change the fact That I will do anything , and everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to you.'' He kisses me, and with that he winks at me before returning the way he came, ans .back this time. Well, that was interesting.

**So, Garcia's life is apparently in danger, how would Cross know that if he isn't the unsub? **

**I also tried to include More Morgan/Garcia fluff, so how did I do? I don't if this is just me or what but I would kill to have Derek Morgan wink at me, what about you guys?**


End file.
